Tamagoyaki
by Konetsu
Summary: Her feelings are there - as a fried rolled egg. One shot.


_**A/N:**_

I wrote this quick one-shot in a desperate attempt to clear my head and get away from things before I did something terrible to myself.

_**Disclaimer: IDNOV**_

* * *

_**Tamagoyaki**_

* * *

The silence of the classroom had the hairs on her arm stand up, a chilly breeze running over her skin, the shiver of her fingers enough to delay her writing. Every so often she would scratch her eraser on the page, rewriting the sloppily written words. Although she would rather sleep than listen to the man in his fifties raging on about _Beowulf_, Hatsune Miku was planning on acing the upcoming exam.

Hearing a pencil drop, she looked over to see the quiet Kagamine Len swiftly reach over to the ground and retrieve it, barely moving his eyes from the board. She mimicked him, although there was nothing to particularly see, and she cursed him for being so attentive.

The clock to the side of the classroom barely moved an inch, but Miku was more focused on writing down each important thing coming out of their instructor's mouth. Eventually she had four pages full of notes and smiled in relief, her wrist beginning to cramp. Setting her pencil down, she looked up to hear the announcement of their assignment, and hurriedly grabbed her pencil again, ready to write it down.

"I was going to suggest pairs…" the man began, pushing his glasses up, "But because of a certain duo from last time-" he was interrupted by the giggles of two girls "-we will be doing this individually."

Glancing behind her, Miku bit her lip and examined the expression on one older girl's face, the same stoic one she had arrived in. Sighing, she went back to looking at their teacher as he explained the book report; it was to be about a certain theme they found in the story, as well as a detailed analysis on how they came to their conclusion.

With that, the bell chimed and the first class of the day had ended. Exiting with a bow, their teacher swiftly made it out of the classroom in time to avoid getting attacked by his aforementioned duo, the two stopping by Miku's desk to rant.

"Gah," Iroha sighed, crossing her legs. Miku chuckled awkwardly at her, moving her things to give her room to sit. "It's all Ia-chan's fault. If only you didn't spend our project money on glow in the dark stars…"

Said girl, silently sulking in the seat Len had just left, drooped her shoulders. "But you were the one who said people would pay to throw water balloons at other people..." she whined, standing to wrap her arms around Miku's neck. The teal-haired girl couldn't offer any sympathy - after all, they deserved the punishment they had received. Although she felt more sorry for Ia, who was always being dragged into Iroha's awful ideas.

"So Miku, if we were having partners, who would you have chosen?" the peach-haired girl teased, leaning closer with her cat-like smile, golden eyes warming to a honey glaze of curiosity.

Blushing, Miku sat ramrod in her seat, effectively pushing Ia off of her shoulder. "W-well…" she murmured, playing with her fingers. Glancing to and fro, she sighed when Iroha was not going to let up, the evidence spilling from her eyes.

"I already know. It's Megurine-san, right?" she asked, her voice dimming with each word she uttered; she knew Miku would die of embarrassment if she had said it any louder, especially with said girl in the same classroom. "Too bad. It would have been so cute to see you two_ paired up_."

Turning her head away, Miku huffed. "You meant that in a different way," she pouted, puffing out her cheeks. Iroha giggled and poked at them, deflating the reddened skin. Before she could tease her any longer, the bell chimed to signal the end of their quick break, the door opening to reveal their math teacher.

Miku glanced to the back, finding her current crush twirling a pencil in between her fingers, staring down at last night's homework. Her fingernails were painted a bright teal, shining like glitter under the dim morning sun. Trees, a bright green dying off from the autumn chill, blocked the sunlight from fully entering their classroom; but Miku couldn't have noticed how it made her shine more.

Her pink hair, long and elegant, glowed in the shadows; her skin darkening to a charming tan that made her blush; dark cerulean eyes turned into an icy blue that was sharp and radiant, flecks of white dancing within her irises. Her uniform jacket hung on her seat, the sleeves of her white blouse rolled up to her elbows.

"Hatsune," their teacher drawled, flicking her hair to the side. Miku hadn't noticed until Luka's eyes met hers, seconds of odd silence filling the room. Frozen, and breaking out into a cold sweat, Miku gulped and stood from her seat, feeling everyone's eyes glued to her back.

"Y-yes!" she shouted, almost too loudly. Causing a stir of giggles and a wave of relief, she gulped down her nervousness and kept her arms at her sides. "I'm sorry…"

Their teacher sighed, almost like she was used to it. "It's fine. Please sit down," she ordered, nodding when Miku did just that.

In the back of the classroom, a certain Megurine Luka smiled to herself in amusement, closing her eyes.

Miku sighed and unraveled the lunch box her mom had made her the night before, now warm enough to eat. In front of her, her notebooks lay open with her assignments she needed to do, dates scattering within her head, never sticking long enough to let her memorize them.

"I'm done for…" she murmured to herself. Iroha and Ia, despite being her friends, always departed together for lunch, heading to the cafeteria instead of bringing their own food. Although she didn't mind it, Miku knew she needed someone to grieve to, or at least be her punching bag as she let out some steam. With all the projects and homework piling up, she was in dire need of an escape.

A tap on her head by a single finger stopped all processes, and Miku turned her head to the side in surprise. However, upon seeing an interested Luka staring down at her with a smile, her eyes nearly closed, her face had combusted into a tomato red.

"A-ah! M-Megurine-san…!" she half-heartedly greeted, gathering her things to keep Luka's eyes off of her embarrassingly long notes. She didn't know that much about her, but Miku knew Luka took light notes for each class but math, evident in her notebooks she turned in for checks.

Luka crouched a bit, placing the same finger from Miku's head onto the surface of her desk. "Do you mind me sitting here?" she asked smoothly, tilting her head in anticipation. No emotions showed on her face, but Miku couldn't help but inwardly die at the sight of it.

_Oh, she's so cool… and cute! I want to hold her hand… _

"G-go ahead! I d-don't mind…" she answered stiffly, feeling her tongue shirk to the back of her throat. Luka nodded and slid a spare chair to the side of her desk, placing her own lunch box onto it.

"Hi," Luka greeted casually, taking a moment to open up her food. Mumbling something with a clap of her hands, she dug in. Miku bit the bottom of her lip, temporarily forgetting her stomach was in need of nourishment, instead mesmerized by the way Luka ate so quickly.

Feeling like someone was watching her, Miku blinked and turned back to her food, finding the silence odd. It wasn't awkward or nerve wracking. Just… weird. She and Luka had never spoken in class, never been partners and almost always just spared a few words in the hallway when Miku was doing errands for the librarian. To suddenly have her as a guest at her lunch table, it was almost a dream come true.

"Um," Luka said in between a bite and a swallow, slipping in one more tiny ball of rice into her mouth. "I actually came to ask you a question."

Miku tilted her head, setting down her chopsticks. With Luka sitting next to her, the sight of her mom's delicious food was almost incomparable. A blush stained her cheeks and her stomach twisted into various types of knots, squeezing every ounce of butterflies into the rest of her body. Her fingertips tingled, feeling slightly numb. "What was… y-your question?" Miku asked, almost robotically.

Luka stared at the rolled egg in front of her face, having lifted it from her box and stopping almost immediately. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, before taking on a serious look and holding the food up with a small gesture. "Well, I… made these today. I just, wanted to know… if they're any good," she explained, her own pink hue taking over her features.

"Since you always have really good food in your lunch, I figured…. you could tell me," she added quickly, turning her head away. Miku wanted to die. Her heart wouldn't be able to maintain such a high BPM before she collapsed. Clutching the table tighter, Miku could feel her entire face going red.

"Of course! I'll - I'll try it," Miku answered, almost too seriously, given the small jump and look of confusion on Luka's face. The other girl held up her chopsticks for Miku to take with her own, although taking the gesture in an entirely different context, Miku leaned forward to engulf the entire thing in her mouth, forcing Luka to pull away with wide eyes, her lips thinned out into a straight line.

Holding her hand to her mouth and too engrossed in the food to register what she had done, Miku nodded. "It's good! A bit too salty, but I think if you used a bit of rice to coat it, it would be better!" she happily explained, finally opening her eyes to see the pale complexion of her classmate.

"Uh - thanks," Luka awkwardly replied, slowly going back to her lunch, completely confusing the other girl by her silence. Miku, after having a few seconds to repeat the events in her head, finally blew up. Ears engulfed in red and face about to melt from the heat, Miku shakily stood from her seat, lunch in hand, and booted it from the room, the corners of her eyes brimmed with tears.

_Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid - oof!_

"Woah there, miss," a male voice said, keeping her steady. Blurry vision didn't have to keep her from knowing who it was. Gakupo - one of the more popular boys, but friendly to all, smiled down at her as she wiped her face with her sleeve, the smile quickly turning sour as he took in her appearance. "Hatsune-chan? What's wrong? … Did someone say something mean to you? I swear I'll -"

Holding up her hands in horror, Miku shook her head to and fro, twin tails flying about. "No, no! Nothing like that it's…. it's nothing! Thanks Gakupo-kun!" she shyly denied before bounding off into the closest room, shutting it behind her. Thankfully he didn't follow, but she was certain he was going to find her friends, who would then drill her about it later.

She didn't realize where she was until she heard the familiar sound of printing, and the typing of the keyboard coming from the librarian's office. Miku sighed, glad it was silent, since most of the students were milling about the building for lunch. Heading into the corner of the room, she fell almost immediately into the bean bag chair meant for healing stressed students. Surrounding it were tons of manga and foreign comics, animal picture collections and other things.

Miku closed her eyes and curled into herself. She had been too bold - too absorbed in being with Luka, that she had acted way out of context. Luka certainly thought she was weird now!

_I always wanted to do that with her and… and I…_

"But… I like her so much…" she whispered weakly before sniffling.

Hearing the warning bell ring, Miku stood and wiped off her face as best as she could, still shaken up but better than she had arrived. Her lunch had remained unfinished, but she found her stomach wasn't in need of it at the moment, and kept it wrapped up. Hurrying out of the library, Miku looked around and shuffled down the hallway towards her classroom. She could see their Chemistry teacher bounding down the halls, and Miku would rather die than be late to her class.

Sitting in her seat, Miku ignored the various looks given by her classmates, instead taking out her notebook to take out her homework.

She wished the day would already end.

"Hey, Miku," Iroha smiled at the end of the day, sliding over to hug her friend. Unresponsive and looking like she had been hit by a tennis ball in both eyes, Miku simply packed her things, ignoring the small nudges from the other girl.

Ia pulled Iroha away and shook her head, patting Miku on the head. "You have library duty today huh? Maybe we'll go for some ice cream tomorrow after school," she smiled, noticing the small glint of appreciation in Miku's eyes. "Come on Iroha, you said you wanted to buy some manga… bye Miku!"

Both girls waved at her, and Miku stood, shaking her head. With a slap of her cheeks with both hands, she tried to get rid of her unneeded depression. She didn't need so many people worrying about her for nothing.

When she slid open the door, she half expected Luka to be standing there like some prince, waiting for the perfect moment to ask her what was wrong. Of course, nobody was there, shattering her expectations in four. Throwing her bag straps on her shoulder, Miku headed back in the direction of her library, the weight in her bag reminding her of how much work she still had to do.

Opening up the library doors, Miku blinked when the light from outside blinded her; the nearly orange sky brightening up the room. The librarian waved at her silently, pointing over to a stack of folders she needed to arrange from yesterday. Sighing, she set her bag behind the counter and took the first stack into her arms, recognizing the class some of the names belonged to.

Wiping her hands on her skirt and stretching when she realized she wasn't even a quarter done, Miku saw the familiar glowing light from her phone, set aside near the librarian's computer. A text. Opening up her phone she blinked and rolled her eyes when Ia's text was just a picture of some erotic novel. Closing her device, she opted to finish her work to go home as soon as she could.

Sticking the last folder into the cabinet, she closed it and turned to the librarian to announce her completion when she realized she was gone, her computer chair empty save for a bit of spinning. "Where did she go…?"

Exiting the office, Miku swerved her head to check and make sure she was still in the room, but found nobody. Sighing, she went to go back to her bean bag chair when a rattle of the doors frightened her. Turning around quickly, a single one of her twin-tails blocked her vision, before revealing a casually walking Luka, her cerulean eyes taking in the sight of the slightly small library.

Still taunted by what had happened at lunch, Miku almost turned away when the other girl stopped her almost too quickly, a hand hidden behind her back. She held an expression of determination, but Miku couldn't help seeing the pink dust surrounding Luka's cheeks. "Wait," she called quietly, softly. Miku blushed and felt her knees turn to jello at the sound of her voice.

Luka took her lunch box from behind her, still in its wrap, before handing it to the shorter girl, throwing her now free hand off of Miku's wrist to let her grab it. "I made those… for you," she said quickly before turning around. However, Miku could still see the tips of her ears stained red, pink hair fluttering in the air as she stormed out of the library, almost toppling over the poor librarian in her haste to leave.

Feeling like someone had dumped ice water over her head, Miku quickly unwrapped her lunch box and opened it, finding a neat line of rolled eggs, and nothing else, taking up most of the space. However, what made her literally sink to her knees was the sight of rice sprinkled over them, almost sloppily, as if Luka had been in a hurry to garnish them.

Rewrapping the box, Miku held it to her chest and clutched it tightly, as if putting it down would somehow burn it. The smell of the freshly cooked eggs made her smile widely, and Miku hurried back into the office, gently setting it down.

She wanted to finish quickly so she could get a chance to eat them while they were still hot.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I tried writing a cute little one-shot. I tried.

I know this is too personal and it shouldn't even matter to you guys, but I've hit probably the _worst_ depression I have ever experienced, and this was the only way to cope and forget about some stuff. If I didn't write this I don't know what I would have done. So, regular updates for my main stories will not be a priority for a long time; I don't want to write those with my current emotional/mental state.

I'm also really, _really_ sorry if some of it slipped into my writing; I never intend on projecting my feelings onto my work, and I apologize if it does.

Anyway, enough depression! I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think!

Thanks.


End file.
